Silent Tears
by tamachon
Summary: She doesn't regret any of it. Brearon. Complete version of Purity.


**A/N:** Soooo… so I AM ALIVE PEOPLE! This is the complete and revised version of my other BreAron oneshot, 'White' with completely different ending... or so I think.

**Disclaimer**: PH? ME? Seriously people, If I DO own PH, Reo and Elliot would have already kissed in the manga!... Or maybe more, actually… *inert perverted grin here*

Warning: OOCness, semi AU, AT, **NO BETA**

* * *

"Xarxs-nii…I… always…"

.

.

.

.

.

.silent tears. 

She sobbed.

Sob.

Sob.

_Sob._

"Break…"

It's warm.

Warm.

His body _was_ warm.

"…I…"

Paused.

It warmed her to the core.

She sobbed. _Again_.

He patted her. _Again_.

_Don't say it. Don't say IT._

_DON'T-_

"I love you, Xarxs-nii."

His heart fluttered.

Flutter.

Flutter.

His heart _fluttered_.

Really.

He released her from his embrace…

The warmth _disappeared._

She looked up to him.

To his red, _red _eye.

Where's _the_ grin?

Obviously it's not there.

_You're stupid Xerxes._

_VERY stupid._

"Wh-where're you going?"

Her eyes were big.

He swallowed and looked away. _Look at something._

_Something._

Her eyes were big.

_Something._

Her eyes were pink.

_Something._

Big.

Pink.

Big.

Pink.

_Something other than her-…_

They were BIG and PINK.

_Or he will feel…_

"I'm sorry…"

And he looked at her.

At her big, big, big, _pink _eyes.

GUILTY.

GUILTY.

GUILTY.

GUILTY.

_A servant has __**no**__ right to __love__ his lady…_

But _who_ could resist such beauty?

"You're getting married tomorrow…"

Her heart broke. Everything inside her broke. All of her broke.

_She _BROKE.

_Why did he have to remind her about THAT?_

YOU are guilty, Xerxes.

Guilty.

Anger.

Sad.

He was sad. She was sad.

They were _sad_.

He was angry.

She was angry.

Everything was blurring to her.

When he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand, which almost made him to widen his eyes.

"Please…"

She was pleading.

"Please…"

She was crying…

"_Please_…"

And Xerxes Break hates it when a **child** cries. He turned around.

"Sharon-…"

A sloppy kiss was planted on his lips.

It _was_ sloppy.

He hastily backed away from her, a hand covering his mouth. "Please, Ojousama. Don't make me-…"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

He was startled.

Sob.

Step.

Sob.

Step.

"Please…"

Her voice croaked.

Sob.

Step.

He looked down at her as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Stay with me tonight…"

He then found a pair of big, pink eyes was staring at him.

"Just… tonight…"

The white-haired man gulped.

She hugged him.

"…Let me… be Sharon… Not the Rainsworth heir that you are obliged to serve…" she was clutching the wet fabric – his blue shirt. "…not the former Rainsworth duchess' daughter that you played with years ago…"

His eyes watered as he hugged her closely, resting his chin on her brown locks.

"Just tonight… let me be Sharon to you, Xerxes…"

It was his turn to break down crying.

"…S-Sharon…" The hug tightened. "Sharon… Sharon, Sharon…" The tears slid down to his cheeks.

Her eyes widened before her sobs grew harder as he repeated her name over and over again.

They both fell to their knees, hugging each other in the darkness as the candle's fire began to fade away slowly.

…

…

…

The bride was beautiful in her pink gown, her hair did up in small braid, and her accessories all matching ruby in colors. She walked with a proud smile in her face, contrasting the sad look in her bright pink eyes 'till she and her grandmother's best friend; Rufus Barma reached the aisle.

A blond-haired man bowed before them. A raven-haired, golden-eyed man was smiling beside the groom. She took the groom's hand.

They walked toward the altar.

"Dearly beloved friends, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in Holy Matrimony."

A white-haired man in the corner of the room smiled at the scene before him.

"Which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and His Church…"

A black-haired woman was seen scowling and frowning.

"…and therefore is not by any to be enterprised nor taken in hand unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and soberly, duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained: One was the procreation of children."

The grip on the bouquet tightened slightly.

"It was also ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort that the one ought to have for the other, both in prosperity and adversity; into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

A bead of sweat trickled down her chin.

"Therefore, if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

She gulped.

The minister turned to her. "Sharon Rainsworth," he said, giving her an encouraging smile, "Wilt thou have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"…I…"

She stole a glance to the red-eyed man.

"I…will."

The minister turned to him. "Oz Vessalius, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

He stared at his feet.

"I will."

The black-haired woman's scowl deepened.

She knew. The words were half-hearted.

Oz then turned to the woman beside him and slid the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed; with my body I…thee worship…and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." He stared at her with empty emerald orbs. "Amen."

The minister then smiled and spoke the closing prayer.

The two turned their heads slightly to see the black-haired woman leaving the room with angry violet eyes.

"Alice…" Oz muttered softly.

Sharon then noticed Break who were also leaning against the door, as if preparing to leave.

She also noticed the last words he mouthed to her.

'_Be Happy.'_

That day, the Vessalius and Rainsworth dukedom united; with new Duke and Duchess; Oz Vessalius and Sharon Rainsworth-Vessalius.

.

.

.

**.**end**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: I nearly cried while typing this (the side effect of listening Everytime You Kissed Me ;.;)

I'm sorry if the wedding scene was weird – I've never been or seen it before! HDJDJEYDIWHFUWVC

Anyway, what do you think? Is 'White' better? Is there any grammar error up there? Did it flow nicely? Or was it too rushed? Should I make one with Oz and Alice? Should I continue this? Please tell me through review! *puppy eyes*

~fuu

PS: WHEN WILL RETRACE 54 BE RELEASED? AND I WANT REO! I WANT REOOOOOOO! *gets shut by Chiika*


End file.
